El Lobo y El Yôkai
by Cessaire
Summary: El destino puede jugar con el camino de las personas. Puede emparejar a seres totalmente diferentes, como un precioso lobo negro y un majestuoso perro blanco.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola chicos! Hoy les traigo una historias que esta basada en otra historia que escribí. Es como una adaptación de "Mi nueva vida". Se que debería actualizarla pero me quede atascada con esa historia, lo bueno es que la que hoy iniciaremos sera un Sesshome. Me enamore perdidamente de esa pareja así que decidí adaptar mi otra historia con esta hermosa pareja. Aunque solo habrán ciertas cosas en las que se parecerán pero no serán iguales. Bien les dejó leer el prólogo**

* * *

Prólogo

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, el grupo de Inuyasha caminaba por el bosque como lo hacían desde que aquel malvado ser fue eliminado de esta tierra, Naraku había desaparecido y todo el mal causado se fue con él. Como en los viejos tiempos, el grupo conformado por tres humanos, dos yôkai y un hanyô; se dedicaba a la búsqueda y posterior eliminación de monstruos y demonios de bajo nivel que osaban a atacar a las aldeas y poblados de la zona. De vez en cuando recibían una que otra ofrenda por los campesinos de dichas aldeas. Todo estaba tranquilo por el momento, el aire era cálido y llevaba consigo los pétalos de flores que se desprendían de sus tan celosos dueños, los árboles; detuvieron su marcha en un prado y se prepararon para comer. Ese día, Kagome estaba un poco extraña algo que Sango no paso por alto.

—Kagome. —La joven cazadora llamó la atención de su amiga. —¿Sucede algo?

—¿Eh? —La sacerdotisa la miró extrañada. —No, no me pasa nada.

—¿Segura? Últimamente te he notado rara, te mantienes alejados de nosotros, ya no hablas conmigo ni siquiera le diriges la palabra a Inuyasha. —Kagome sonrió triste, algo que desconcertó más a la castaña.

—Inuyasha...—Murmuró. —Tal vez tengas razón. —Respiró profundo. —Es que... los últimos días he tenido un mal presentimiento, no es nada de otro mundo. No te preocupes. —Sango suspiró produciendo que su flequillo se elevara por el leve movimiento.

—¡Sango!,¡Kagome! —El hanyô estaba un poco enfadado. —¿Cuando estará lista la cena?

Ambas chicas sonrieron. —Falta poco Inuyasha. —Kagome probó la comida que se estaba cocinando en la pequeña fogata que por poco olvidan que existía por estar platicando.

Sacaron la comida del fuego y se dispusieron a servirla en los pocillos que Kagome había traído de su época ya que los últimos habían sido rotos por Inuyasha durante una pelea contra Kôga por uno de sus tan conocidos ataques de celos. La cena transcurrió tranquila pero con una que otra discusión de Shippô con Inuyasha por el último trozo de pescado, cuando en el cielo apareció una serpiente caza-almas produciendo que Inuyasha se colocará de pie y comenzará a caminar.

—Iré a dar una vuelta. Regresaré más tarde. —Y así continuo caminado hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque.

Algo que no había cambiado el último tiempo eran las salidas de Inuyasha para buscar a Kikyô, quién aún se mantenía con su no-vida gracias a las almas que conseguía de sus "queridas mascotas". Kagome miraba la situación con tristeza, una vez más su querido hanyô se marchaba para reunirse con la miko de huesos y barro, dejándola sola. Quería ser fuerte, debía hacerlo pero ver como se marchaba tras ella le rompía aquella pequeña fortaleza que había creado dejándola indefensa. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro, la seco con su mano y se prometió ser nuevamente fuerte, aunque esa promesa solo sería en vano, sabía perfectamente que pasaría lo mismo una y otra vez.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Sobre el tiempo en que actualice, solo será cuando mi imaginación vuele o cuando no este ocupada.**

 **Me despido.**

 **Adiós!**

 **09/07/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hoy les traigo el primer capítulo de nuestra historia. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Akira

Corría por el bosque, lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían. Lágrimas amargas caían por sus hermosos ojos chocolate, quería que la oscuridad de aquel lugar la tragara; quería desaparecer para siempre. Una raíz que sobresalía la hizo caer.

—Estúpida. —Una pequeña herida apareció producto del golpe. —Ni siquiera puedo cuidarme sola. Inuyasha tenía razón, ni para eso sirvo. —Intentó colocarse de pie pero debido a la fuerte caída, se había doblado el tobillo. —Demonios, ahora lo único que falta es que comience a llover. —Y pareciese que el cielo la escuchó porque comenzaron a caer finas gotas de agua. —Que gran suerte tienes, Kagome. —La ironía se podía notar en cada una de sus palabras. Se acercó a un árbol y intentó protegerse de la lluvia. Su tobillo dolía y la herida en su pierna comenzó a infectarse, su cuerpo se estremeció producto del viento que mecía los árboles. La lluvia se volvió más intensa y no pudo más del cansancio, cayó rendida en los brazos de morfeo.

Una oscura sombra se le acercó, había sentido el aroma de la joven y se acercó a ella pero manteniendo una distancia prudente. Cuando la vio dormir a la intemperie, decidió sacarla de allí y la llevó a un lugar más seco. La cargo en la espalda y corrió bajo la intensa lluvia hasta llegar a una cueva cercana. Había colocado unas cuantas hojas y pieles de animales en el suelo para que no tocará el frío de este, la colocó cuidadosamente y con otra piel de animal la cubrió. Se dio cuenta de la herida en su pierna y fue en busca de algunas hierbas medicinales. Luego de curarla, prendió una fogata y vigiló el sueño de la joven.

Kagome se removió entre la piel de animal, lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo rocoso de la cueva. Se levanto agitada, no recordaba haber llegado a ese lugar.

—Por fin despiertas, humana. —Aquella voz le era extraña, se sentía indefensa no tenía ni su arco ni sus flechas. Comenzó a retroceder con la ayuda de sus manos, quería salir de aquel lugar. —No me temas. No te haré daño. —Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella.

—Aléjate. N-No te acerques. —Detuvo si andar, si quería entablar una conversación con ella primero debía calmarla.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño. —Kagome aún seguía a la defensiva.

—¿Quién eres? —El hombre que tenía enfrente comenzó a acercarse nuevamente, la tenue luz que había en el lugar le permitió ver un poco el rostro de la persona junto a ella. Unos ojos azules tan brillantes como el zafiro, unas marcas azules bajo sus ojos a la altura de sus mejillas y una estrella del mismo color que las marcas. —Eres un...

—Yôkai. —Ahora estaba mucho más asustada que antes. Estaba en una cueva acompañada de un demonio. —Pero no te preocupes, no soy la clase de yôkai que mata a los humanos. Es más, mi trabajo es cuidar de ellos. —El aura del yôkai era distinta y Kagome pudo sentirlo.

—Responde a mi pregunta, ¿Quién eres? —El demonio se sentó frente a Kagome y pudo sentir el poder de la joven miko*.

—Mi nombre es Akira*, pertenezco al Clan Natsuki* y soy un Oni Ôkami*. —El demonio se acercó más Kagome. —¿Y tú... Quién eres joven miko?

—M-Mi nombre es Kagome. —Estaba nerviosa, el ôkami no dejaba de observarla.

—Es un lindo nombre. —Un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Kagome. —Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué corrías por el bosque sola? —Los ojos de la azabache se llenaron de lágrimas. —¿Kagome?

—Es algo difícil de decir.

—Te escucho. —El yôkai se cruzó de brazos y un sonoro suspiro salió de los labios de la miko.

—Bien, te lo contaré. Yo...

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren pueden dejarme un review para saber que les pareció.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Miko: Sacerdotisa.**

 ***Akira: Claro, Brillante.**

 ***Natsuki: Siete lunas.**

 ***Oni Ôkami: Demonio lobo.**

 **Bien, nos leemos.**

 **Me despido. Besos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo :3 ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Capítulo 2: Un triste recuerdo.

Había salido a caminar por el bosque, necesitaba despejar su mente de tan tristes pensamientos. Le dolía en el alma saber que su amado hanyô se veía cada noche con la miko de barro; no era tonta, había sentido la sutil esencia de Kikyo gracias a sus poderes,—menores a comparación con los de su antecesora— y también por la señal que le enviaba a Inuyasha para revelar su posición le fueron suficientes para comprender la situación. Sabía que no podía seguir así, Inuyasha debía elegir, ¿Kikyo o ella?

En el camino, encontró un pequeño río así que optó por sentarse en una roca cercana para meditar un momento. La luna se alzaba majestuosa y su brillo alumbraba la silueta de Kagome, el sonido del río era tranquilizador y uno que otro pez saltaba sobre la cristalina agua. Aquel lugar le brindó una paz que por un momento, todo triste pensamiento desapareciera. Unas voces la sacaron de su trance, les resultaban extrañamente familiares. Decidió acercarse y lo que vió,—y escuchó— le dolió más que cualquier cosa, peor que una mentira piadosa y comparado con una puñalada al corazón; su amado Inuyasha le profesaba amor eterno a su rival.

—Te lo juró Kikyo, entre esa niña y yo no hay nada. Tu eres la única persona que amo. —La sacerdotisa le miraba indiferente, sus opacados ojos chocolates se posaron en una sombra detrás del peli-plata.

—No te creo, Inuyasha. —Sus brillantes orbes dorados se abrieron de la sorpresa. —He estado observándote y me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras. —El hanyô frunció el ceño.

—No es así. —La abrazo y la mujer apoyó su cabeza en el cálido pecho de su acompañante. —Yo te amo, Kikyo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

—Si es cierto lo que dices, quiero que me marques como tú pareja. —Inuyasha se separo de Kikyo. —Solo así sabré que realmente me amas.

—Si eso... Si eso es lo que deseas. Lo haré. —Lentamente bajo la camisa blanca hasta dejarla a la altura de los hombros, acercó su cabeza en el espacio de su cuello y sus hombros, enterró sus colmillos dejando una marca en forma de media luna de un color más claro que la marca que portaba Sesshômaru en su frente. —Ahora me crees.

—Inu...Inuyasha. —La sombra que había estado observando se acercó a ellos. —¿Por qué...?

—Kagome, yo... Lo lamento. —Sus brillantes ojos chocolates se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Comprendo. —El hanyô le dio la espalda.

—Es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que te acerques. —Necesitaba mantener una distancia con la sacerdotisa, tenía que decirle tan crudas palabras, las más frías para que se marchara. —No quiero que estés más con nosotros.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿Eres tonta? No es necesaria tu ayuda, ere demasiado débil. No puedes cuidarte sola, siempre debemos estar pendientes de ti y nos despreocupamos a la hora de combatir. Vete, vete y no regreses. —La mano de la chica quedo marcada en el rostro de Inuyasha, producto de tan hirientes palabras.

—Eres un idiota. —Corrió por el bosque alejándose del lugar lo más rápido que podía.

* * *

Aún permanecían en la cueva, el yôkai estaba furioso quería matar a Inuyasha en ese preciso momento. Le causó tanta rabia lo que Kagome había pasado, porque ella le había contado todo; desde Naraku hasta lo sucedido en el bosque. Decidido, se colocó de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la cueva, pero una cálida mano sobre su muñeca lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a destruir a ese tipo, ¿Como es posible que te haya tratado de esa manera? Es inaceptable. —Las marcas sobre sus mejillas habían crecido al igual que sus colmillos. —No merece vivir.

—No lo hagas, por favor. —Una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla. —Por favor

—¿Por qué lo proteges? No comprendo la razón de que lo protejas. Él te lastimo y debe pagar por ello, no se porque los humanos se mantienen atados a las personas que les causan daño. —La miró a los ojos y con sus finos dedos acarició la mejilla de ella. —Él no merece tus lágrimas, ni una sola. Escúchame bien, pequeña. Yo haré de ti una persona fuerte, bueno... Más de lo que eres. —Una sonrisa por parte de la miko, calmó un poco al demonio. —Serás la mejor de todos, una guerrera. Nadie quedará indiferente a tu poder ni a tu belleza. Serás conocida por todos y admirada por muchos, ¿Que dices?, ¿Quieres ser parte de mi clan?

—Acepto.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Me entristecí escribiendo la parte en que Inuyasha le hablaba a Kagome, lloré mucho en esa parte.**

 **Les agradezco a :** saipu-san, okita kagura, angelic94 , linithamonre77, Daniela M, paovampire y LunaAzul26.

 **Gracias por comentar, les mando saludos chicas y si hay algún chico, también. Intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos. No olviden comentar para saber si les gusto.**

 **¡Adiós!**


End file.
